Se Não Agora
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Quando?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, o espelho Ojesed e companhia limitada, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

* * *

**Se Não Agora...**

**Sinopse**: Quando?

* OJESED *

---

Acho que eu não sei não  
Eu não queria dizer  
Tô perdendo a razão  
Quando a gente se vê

(Eu te amo você - Kiko Zambianchi)

* * *

N/a: Essa fic deveria se chamar "Ojesed", porém, como eu postei primeiro na _F&B_ - (por conta do FF estar com aquele problema de logar...), já existia uma fic com esse nome (Ojesed), decidi por esse outro nome.

N/a²: Eu sempre me perguntei o que Hermione veria no espelho de Ojesed se estivesse com Harry e Ron quando eles bisbilhotaram, no primeiro ano. Resultou nisso:

--

_**"Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn" **_(1)

--

_Ele não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Em seus braços, costas, em sua cabeça, pescoço, joelhos. _

_Aquilo estava_ mal_._

_Mas não lhe parecia mal o suficiente para parar de fazê-lo._

Ron se perguntou quando o amigo ia se dar conta.

-- x --

Ela se posicionou à frente do espelho sentindo-se idiota. Já era tarde, e o horário de recolher havia sido, há muito, atingido. – E agora _o quê?_ – indagou abrindo os braços.

-Vamos Hermione, não seja tão intragável! E nos diga o que vê.

Ela virou os olhos, voltando-se para o espelho. O que ela _via_? O que mais poderia ser?  
Via a si mesma, irritadiça, fitando um espelho. Seus olhos castanhos encarando-a de volta com altivez e impaciência. Via seu cabelo castanho e lanzudo solto, sobre seu suéter verde-musgo que ia para além da metade de suas pernas, era ornamentado com um 'h' maiúsculo e um pomo de ouro sobre seu peito – _bem, _era o suéter de Harry. _Retificando: era _o _ex_-suéter de Harry. Dissera que não iria devolver, e falava sério. Ele poderia sobreviver com os outros seis que a sra. Weasley lhe dera nos outros Natais. Ainda que... pensando bem, cinco dos quais já não lhe servem.

Enfim, via uma garota _pateticamente_ normal. Era isto que ela via.

Paralisou por um momento, fitando o espelho com incredulidade tamanha que se sentia sem fala.  
Depois, como se recobrasse vida, ela ofegou espantada, cambaleando um passo para trás instintivamente. – _Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?_ – murmurou atordoada.

Um dos rapazes franziu o cenho. – O que vê é tão mau assim?

A morena enrubesceu, fitando-o e depois ao outro. – Do que está falando?! Não está vendo? – indagou olhando, desta vez, de esgueira para o espelho e corando mais. – _Oh meu Merlim!_ Virem-se.

-Hermione...

-Agora!

Eles obedeceram, dando as costas a ela, e em conseqüência ao espelho. – Isso é idiota.

-Sim, é _muito_ estúpido. Agora, digam-me, que brincadeira é essa?

-O que, diabos, você vê nesse espelho? – indagou um dos rapazes, mal-humorado.

-Como se você não pudesse ver...

-Não posso! É claro que eu não posso – disse virando os olhos. – Só você pode ver o seu desejo. Não posso acreditar que a _sabe-tudo_ Granger não reconhece o espelho a sua frente – o rapaz prosseguiu mofador.

-Ron, deixe-na em paz. – disse Harry, um jovem de cabelos desgrenhados e negros. - Nós não podemos ver o que vê, Hermione – comentou ao lado dela, agora. - Vê a inscrição – apontou para cima do espelho. – Significa: "Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração". Não há como eu ver seu desejo, porque tenho o meu próprio.

A morena ainda sentia-se receosa enquanto voltava seus olhos para imagem que via, depois para Harry, que a encarava com gentileza, em seguida para Ron, que finalmente deixara de estar de costas e parecia ainda mais zombeteiro.

Então, sentiu-se ainda mais atordoada. _Desejo do meu coração_. _Como _isso_ pode ser o desejo de meu coração?_

-E então, vai nos contar o que vê ou não? – Ron indagou postando-se ao seu lado e fitando o espelho com curiosidade. – Qual será o desejo mais íntimo da senhorita Granger? – perguntou abraçando-a de lado.

Hermione o fitou como se acabasse de lhe surgir uma nova cabeça, alienígena e horripilante. – Isto é provavelmente um "não", Ron – Harry disse sorrindo.

O ruivo fez uma careta e prosseguiu:

–Ah, qual é Herms... Nós lhe contaremos os nossos – Harry ergueu a vista, aproximando os óculos do nariz.

Hermione o ignorou, dando as costas para o espelho. - Quero voltar para a torre da Grifinória. E só pra constar: _lugar de onde, _pra começar,_ não deveríamos ter saído._

Harry assentiu; Ron não parecia nada satisfeito enquanto resmungava, mas, ainda assim, seguiu seus amigos. Ele atazanou Hermione por todo percurso de volta, assim como o fez quando ultrapassaram o retrato da mulher gorda, e até Hermione estar no último lance de escadas. Ela o ignorou prontamente em todas as tentativas de fazê-la falar.  
E ele o fez em todos os dias que se seguiram. Isto é, questioná-la quanto ao seu _mais profundo desejo_.

---

Hermione não estava segura do que estava fazendo, mas algo a impelia para aquela sala outra vez.

Eram dez horas da noite, uma hora após o horário de recolher. Como monitora podia estar fora da cama, apesar de sentir-se burlando o sistema. Chegou à porta da sala com um suspiro aliviado por não ter encontrado ninguém em seu caminho.

Entrou no lugar com precaução, para se dar conta que, como esperava, não havia ninguém ali – afinal, poucos ou quase ninguém conheciam aquele lugar. – Ainda assim, olhou a sua volta, aquele lugar era repleto de bugigangas, assim como de poeira e mofo. Devia ter permanecido fechado por muito tempo.

Respirando fundo e estremecendo um pouco, ela se colocou à frente do espelho. Precisava saber, entender aquilo. O _como_ e o_ porquê_ via justamente _aquela_ cena. Uma inexistente, que nunca acontecera, e, provavelmente, nunca aconteceria. Suspirou e ergueu a vista, concentrando-se no espelho.

_Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._

Poderia entender se o que desejasse profundamente fosse um emprego espetacular. Ou uma grande casa com dois ou três bebês. Podia até entender se visse a si mesma enforcando Ron com as próprias mãos – só Deus sabia o quanto o ruivo a aborreceu por conta daquele maldito desejo. O qual não contara e nem tinha a intenção de o fazer - Mas não podia entender, não _queria_ o fazer, aquilo.

Apesar de seus pedidos, a imagem que se reproduzia a sua frente era a mesma que da última vez que viera àquela sala.  
Hermione postou uma das mãos no rosto, esfregando os olhos. Tentando deixar a mente em branco para que pudesse ponderar com clareza. Mas uma pergunta martelava, e martelava, e martelava seu cérebro: Como poderia não conhecer seu próprio desejo? Como pôde, em todo esse tempo, ignorar tolamente aquilo?

Ela deixou-se sentar no chão empoeirado do lugar, em posição de lótus e as mãos segurando os lados da cabeça, enquanto olhava para suas pernas, sem realmente enxergar.

Seria estupidez? O fizera de propósito – sabia que, por vezes, poderia ser mais teimosa que uma mula – ? Qual seria a chance de ser apenas uma brincadeira de seus amigos?  
Hermione expirou. "Nula", era a resposta.

Bem, seu mais secreto desejo, no momento, era que o espelho estivesse com defeito. Ergueu a vista esperançosa, para ver a si na mesma cena que a anterior. É, parece que o espelho discordava dela quanto ao desejo mais secreto.

_Merda._

---

Ela permaneceu indo àquele lugar todos os dias. Tentando digerir a intragável imagem a sua frente. Na verdade, tentando digerir a idéia de que ignorara tudo aquilo de propósito; era a única resposta! Ao menos a mais plausível.

Certa noite, quando estava analisando, absorta, o "filme" do espelho, alguém mais apareceu.

-Eu espero que não esteja vindo aqui todos os dias – uma voz as suas costas a fez saltar.

-Oh... Harry, você me deu um grande susto!

-Pude perceber – comentou sorrindo. – Não está não é, Hermione? Vindo aqui com freqüência? – indagou com ar preocupado.

-Pra dizer a verdade, tenho vindo sim – ela retrucou encolhendo os ombros.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão. - Isso pode lhe fazer mal, não é saudável ficar observando o seu desejo como algo real, você deve ir ao encontro dele, _buscá-lo_. Não ficar presa nesse lugar empoeirado observando-o.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não o faço – Harry a fitou com visível descrença. – Acredite em mim. Eu só quero entender o que vejo - o moreno franziu o cenho e Hermione suspirou. – _É complicado..._ - murmurou para a pergunta nos olhos dele, voltando a encarar o espelho. – É só que

Ela emudeceu e o silêncio tomou conta do lugar.  
Harry a olhou de lado, poderia ver que Hermione procurava um modo de se expressar ou, mais bem, expressar o que via. - Não precisa me contar se não

-No espelho... – ela o interrompeu, sem olhá-lo. - Eu era muito próxima a você.

-Bem, não pode ser só isso – disse ele a olhando de lado, com um sorriso. – Afinal, isso já é realidade, hum? – falou afagando sua mão sobre a perna.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, finalmente o encarando. – Não se trata disso – disse em tom baixo. - _Encontrava-me perto de você _– murmurou desejando que Harry lesse sua mente para que não precisasse dizer em voz alta.

O moreno franzindo o cenho. – Quão próxima?

Hermione ofegou, depois riu nervosamente. Quão _próxima_? Que tal: isenção de espaço entre seus corpos? Que tal: tão mais próximo do que um casal de amigos platônicos deveria estar? Que tal, dando uns bons amassos?_  
Oh cara_, como poderia dizer isso a ele?

"Hei Harry, bela camisa. Ah, e por falar nisso, assim, meu maior desejo é te agarrar e tirar todo seu ar". Sem _chance._

-Herms? – ele apertou levemente sua mão e só então ela percebeu que Harry a tocava.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, observando sua mão sob a dele. Alçou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele, mais uma vez. – _Muito_ próxima.

-Hermione – Harry riu. – Você poderia ser... mais especifica?

A morena estreitou a vista. _Mais especifica_, ele diz. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, e_stá bem, mas não se esqueça Potter, foi você quem pediu..._

Hermione voltou-se para ele completamente e retirou sua mão da dele, de modo que bem agora ele tocava sua perna. Harry pareceu ter levado um choque ao se dar conta que _tocava_ a amiga. Constrangido, afastou a mão e quando a fitou, Hermione se abalançou contra ele. Fazendo-o cair de costas no chão, sob ela. Enquanto a boca da jovem alcançava a sua.

Harry protestou – coisa que não durou muito, sejamos francos -, mas a morena não lhe deu ouvidos enquanto explorava os lábios dele. Frustrado, a enlaçou pela cintura com uma das mãos, a outra tomando sua nuca, perdendo-se nos cachos dela.

Mais especifico que isto somente com ajuda gráfica.

-Próxima assim – contrapôs suavemente, saindo de cima dele.

---

Harry permaneceu parado, observando o teto. Tempo suficiente para pensar que fazia uma eternidade que Hermione o beijara. Tempo suficiente para pensar quanto ao que acontecera e ficar mais confuso. O desejo de sua melhor amiga, o secreto, era estar próxima _assim_ dele?  
Talvez ele fosse mesmo o cego que, em diversas ocasiões, Ron lhe dissera que era.

Sentou-se, só para observar que Hermione ainda estava lá. Para variar, fitando em analise o espelho. Ou as imagens que podia ver. O que quer que fosse, no momento, ela parecia tão interessada nele – Harry – quanto por quadribol. Isto é: zero por cento.

-Sabe? – era Hermione, ainda de costas para si. – Eu poderia entender e aceitar centenas... _milhares_ de coisas como "meu mais profundo desejo". Estaria _disposta_ a o fazer. Então, eu vejo e eu _faço_ isso – apontou pro espelho, e então riu meneando a cabeça negativamente. – É, provavelmente, por eu _sequer_ ter pensado nisto que eu tenha ficado tão chocada a principio. E _atordoada_, perdoe-me. Isto não vai tornar a acontecer. Eu sinto tanto, Harry... Só quis saber – tornou a balançar a cabeça. Pensava no quanto fora tolo atirar-se assim, sem mais, nos braços do amigo e roubar-lhe um beijo quase obsceno. – Se era mesmo dessa forma.

-Forma? Que forma? – ele atreveu-se a indagar.

A morena forçou uma risada. – Quando me vejo no espelho, esse "eu" sente tal _prazer_ em te tocar, em ter você... Vejo estampado nos olhos _dela_, e de repente eles não são assim, de um castanho tão comum... Também vejo nos seus, no seu "eu" do espelho, quero dizer – acrescentou. Harry assentiu, demonstrando que entendera, ainda que ela não pudesse vê-lo.

O rapaz queria lhe indagar "e não foi assim?", por pura curiosidade, óbvio... Mas até mesmo para si parecia comprometedora a pergunta. Além do mais, para quê gostaria de saber a resposta no final das contas?

-_O que você vê? Certamente_ _algo muito menos perturbador, não?_ – ela perguntou baixinho, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Harry se atreveu a sorrir. – Talvez sim talvez não... – comentou encolhendo os ombros, fitando-a como se houvesse acabado de ter uma epifania. - Eu lhe contarei, _se_ me dizer exatamente o que vê no espelho.

A morena voltou-se para ele desconfiada e Harry acrescentou sem parecer ofendido: – Você teria o direito de duvidar se fosse Ron quem lhe dissesse, mas lhe dou minha palavra, lhe contarei. Lembre-se, talvez seja algo mais constrangedor do que pensa.

-Não penso em nada – ela retrucou por sua vez, cravando o olhar sobre o dele, averiguando suas palavras. Mas Harry apenas lhe sorria inocentemente. Uma inocência que, pra dizer a verdade, parecia fora de tom pra ela. Mas acabou por anuir.

Não estava particularmente curiosa quanto ao desejo dele ou se era constrangedor ou não, mas acreditava que se sentiria aliviada em contar a alguém essa sua parcela desconhecida. E quem melhor que o responsável - direta ou indiretamente - por seu anseio? Aquele a quem já demonstrara o que "tinha" em seu coração?

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ela não corou um instante ao descrever o que vira. Achou que, depois de semanas vendo aquilo, perdera esta capacidade.  
Harry, entretanto, se esforçava para demonstrar mansidão, de toda forma, visivelmente - em suas bochechas - estava a prova de que falhava miseravelmente. Corado, envergonhado, encontrava-se até mesmo um tanto ou quanto irrequieto.

-Sua vez – ela falou ao acabar seu relato.

Harry ergueu a vista ao encontro do espelho só um momento e sorriu. – Antes... A primeira vez que me olhei nesse espelho, eu via todos meus familiares... Em algum momento... bom, isso mudou – ele franziu o cenho. – E agora, vejo-me com um profissional respeitado por méritos e apenas por eles. Nenhuma sombra de Voldemort em meu passado...

Hermione pareceu indignada quando Harry silenciou. – O quê? _Só_ isso?

Contara em _detalhes _todas as imagens que vira, todas as sensações que podia distinguir e descrever. Toques e beijos. Até mesmo o que possivelmente estaria pensando ao momento. E Harry lhe dizia vagamente quanto ao seu o-que-quer-que-fosse?

-É irrelevante – o moreno comentou dando de ombros.

-Mas isso não é justo!

-Lhe disse que contaria meu desejo, não que ele seria tão detalhado ou minucioso quanto o seu – Hermione o fitou como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não o fez. Também podia ver o ativo desagrado dela, decidiu prosseguir. – De toda forma, quando disse que era irrelevante, eu quis dizer que esta não era a parte que mais me chamava atenção em meu desejo – contrapôs calmamente. – O mais interessante é que ainda tenho você ao meu lado. Assim como ao Ron. E apesar de eu não fazer nada que eu faço no seu desejo – ela estreitou a vista para ele. – Você é bem próxima a mim. Na verdade, é a pessoa mais próxima. É por isso que lhe indaguei sobre "o quão próxima", cheguei a pensar que tínhamos praticamente o mesmo desejo.

-_Bom, eu teria ficado bem mais tranqüila se tivesse um desejo parecido com o seu _– murmurou para si a morena, sem emoção.

Harry fingiu não tê-la ouvido, quando perguntou, com curiosidade. - Qual é a diferença do real para o espelho?

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar perspicaz, deixando escapar um sorriso pequeno. – Só lhe responderei _se_ me disser porque me beijou de volta.

Harry abriu a boca e a fechou. Bem, talvez,_ em um outro momento, _ele tivesse uma boa resposta, não agora. Tão_ Repentinamente. _Ele a olhou de lado, vendo seu sorriso aumentar, pelo jeito, aquele fora o intuito da amiga.

-Não creio que saiba responder agora.

-Quando souber, podemos tornar a conversar – ela comentou ainda com aquele sorriso.

Harry assentiu, levantando-se. – Vamos, temos de voltar ao salão comunal – estendeu a mão para ela, erguendo-a. - _Escute Hermione,_ - ele murmurou, cobrindo-os com a capa de invisibilidade, apesar de Hermione não precisar dela. Seguiram para fora da sala, fechando-a com cuidado. – _Prometa-me que não voltará a procurar o espelho._

A jovem suspirou sentindo-se sem ar por conta do pequeno espaço sob a capa que dividia com Harry. Aquela coisa era certamente feita apenas para uma pessoa. – _Está bem Harry, não se preocupe. Não tinha mesmo a intenção de me esgueirar por mais noites para ir àquela sala_.

-_Como já lhe disse, não é nada saudável – _lhe disse ao ouvido.

Ela assentiu e eles seguiram em silêncio.

---

Harry sentiu como se um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés assim que sentiu a cama sob seu peso. Era tão familiarizado com os corredores do colégio, que caminhara quase como mecanicamente até ali... Agora, sentia que, finalmente, a coerência e os pensamentos com sentido voltavam a si. E não estava satisfeito com o que "via", ou do que estava por vir.

Fora meio estranho caminhar de volta à torre grifinória com Hermione, _ela agira tão normal_, suspirou fechando os olhos, uma das mãos na cabeça.

-Onde você estava? O que houve?

Ele entrara o mais silenciosamente no dormitório só para adiar mais esta conversa. Queria deixar a mente em branco só por um momento, com este pensamento, finalmente ergueu os olhos para encontrar o olhar especulativo de Ron.

-Estava com Hermione – disse sem emoção.

O ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha. – Disto eu não tinha dúvidas, por isso o "o que houve?".

Harry riu entre dentes, com um pouquinho de humor. Fez silêncio por um tempo, ponderando como explicar o que acontecera - ou _se_ deveria o fazer.

-É complicado – retrucou por fim, expirando. Mas Ron permaneceu lá, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo para ouvir a explicação, provavelmente escabrosa e fantástica, que Harry tinha para seu tão sugestivo "é complicado".

O moreno o fitou seriamente. - Ela estava enfiada naquela sala imunda, observando o maldito espelho...

Ron franziu o cenho. – Você acha que ela...?

-Eu imaginei remotamente que _isto_ poderia acontecer e eu precisava ter certeza de que Hermione estava bem – Harry contrapôs, cortando-o.

-Não é surpresa que ela tenha ficado meio que fascinada pelo que quer que tenha visto naquela coisa. Acho que você fez bem em ir ao encontro dela. Afinal, estamos falando da Mione, já é até natural ela ser assim, obcecada... Imagine se ela cismar com o espelho?

Harry o fitou reprovador. – Não faça piada. Eu estava realmente preocupado.

Ron o ignorou de propósito. - "Estava"?

-Hermione é forte, ela não está realmente, ou não totalmente, interessada no seu desejo. Além disso, me prometeu que não iria mais ver aquele espelho. _E_ eu acredito nela – acrescentou sob o olhar descrente do amigo.

-Não está interessada no próprio desejo?! Como você pode ser tão _idiota_, Harry?

-Você quer acordar a todos? – indagou secamente.

Ron virou os olhos, mas diminuiu seu tom - Só me responda por que acredita nela? Ela pode, e muito bem, estar mentindo.

Harry fitou o amigo. – Ela não está.

-Você "viu" nos olhos dela a verdade, outra vez? Eu esqueci que os olhos dela não podem mentir, ou _omitir_, pra você... – redargüiu fazendo aspas com as mãos, zombando do fato de Harry sempre dizer que Hermione não podia esconder nada dele.

O moreno sentiu como se o que deixava escapar por muito tempo tivesse caído, convenientemente, de pára-quedas em seu regaço. Ele fitou Ron com olhos grandes, chocado. – Você... Meu Merlim, você sabia!

O outro rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, com curiosidade. – Eu gostaria que fosse mais especifico.

Harry encarou zangado, e sibilou impaciente:

- Sobre Hermione, sobre o desejo dela.

-Eu não tenho idéia do que esteja falando, Potter – Ron replicou, então se tornou ponderativo. – Mas isso quer dizer...

-Ron.

–... Então quer dizer que você sabe o desejo _da Herms_? Interessante...

-Ron.

-Diz aí, é sobre alguma profissão ultrajante em que você tem que ler zilhares de livros por ano não é? Ou ela se viu escrevendo sua própria versão daquele livro _idiota_ que ela ama, "Hogwarts, uma história", acertei? Espera! É sobre como ela conseguiu salvar o mundo com agulhas e linhas, ao libertar _toodos_ os elfos doméstico do universo? – ele riu e revirou os olhos, em sua face podia-se ler facilmente "patético".

-Mas que merda, Ron!

O ruivo voltou a encarar o amigo e, fazendo uma carranca, disse:

-Eu sei apenas... – ele suspirou para se acalmar. - Na verdade, eu tenho duas hipóteses: que você ou precisa revisar esses malditos óculos ou é um tremendo estúpido! Eu estou realmente pendendo, ao momento, para a segunda opção. Porra Harry, nem precisa ser um gênio para saber que não foi apenas preocupação que o levou até Hermione. Você anda orbitando ao redor dela, o pior é que sequer percebe! Creia-me, é um inferno. Parece que há um bloqueio em você, em _vocês_, como se te impedisse de ver o quão patético você age quando está com ela, muitas, mas _muitas_ vezes.

Harry franziu o cenho. – Você é um falastrão, assim como um exagerado. E você não me respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz.

-Eu não sei de nada. A não ser que a paciência da Mione não vai durar para sempre. Ou o bloqueio que ela utiliza para conseguir chamá-lo de "meu melhor amigo Harry". Acorda cara! – Ron parecia feliz consigo mesmo depois de dizer o que pretendia e o que não pretendia ao amigo. - Vai me dizer que finalmente o que houve na bendita sala?

Harry fitou pasmado Ron, como ele podia agir assim? Primeiro a tempestade e agora a calmaria misturada a uma curiosidade quase anormal.

O moreno expirou, sem conseguir pensar direito. – Digamos que Hermione perdeu a "paciência".

Ron sorriu levemente, ladino, de uma forma que Harry considerou irritante.

---

O rapaz sabia qual era seu maior desejo – o de sua melhor amiga - mas o que significava exatamente? Que ela o queria? Que ela precisava lhe dar – ou roubar – alguns beijos? Ou que o desejava?

Desejo era... _desejo_. Simplesmente. "Não é como uma declaração...";

Harry não conseguia entender. Talvez fosse muito torpe mesmo, o que poderia fazer?

A mensagem mais clara que a amiga poderia lhe passar, não fora, definitivamente, assim tão clara como sabia que ela esperava ter sido.

Ele, no entanto, estava disposto a compreender de uma vez a situação que se encontrava com Hermione.

"Mas como poderia ser? Um beijo tem diversas conotações, não tem?" Harry suspirou.

--x--

Harry analisou tudo que havia acontecido umas cem vezes antes de tornar a tocar no assunto com a amiga. Além de hesitar demais em o fazer, já que Hermione, depois desse tempo, parecia levar tudo bem. Parecia ter se esquecido. Parecia a Mione de sempre...

E ele pensou que talvez, _talvez_ devesse deixar como estava. Só pra perceber que não conseguia, que precisava entender, _saber_. Precisava entendê-la, ele queria.

-A pergunta certa é por que a principio protestei – ele disse abruptamente, em um dado momento depois do jantar, no caminho de volta para a torre Grifinória. Hermione desviou o rosto para encará-lo em confusão.

-Perdão?

-A pergunta que deveria ter feito é esta e não por que eu a beijei de volta. Eu queria provar que era capaz de ir de encontro à sua vontade. Ron disse, sempre o Ron – ele comentou virando os olhos. – Que já faz algum tempo que eu não nego qualquer coisa a você. E que, possivelmente, já não posso o fazer. Isto é, negar. Ele diz que estou ficando cego por você.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e riu. - Você fracassou miseravelmente, Potter.

-Não foi tão mau assim, falhar. No fim – retrucou sorrindo também.

-Como pôde dizer isso? Não se importa em estar à mercê das vontades de alguém?

-À sua mercê – Harry corrigiu. – É minha melhor amiga, Hermione. E eu lhe devo a minha vida mais vezes do que consegui apanhar o pomo de ouro.

-Acontece, Harry, que eu não quero ser somente sua amiga. Mesmo sendo a melhor – a morena comentou dando de ombros. - Eu odeio complicar as coisas, mas é o melhor que posso oferecer no momento. Eu não estou, de forma nenhuma, lhe pedindo qualquer coisa em troca. Muito menos o que eu sei que não pode me dar. Mas também não posso mudar o que tenho em mim agora, o que sinto. E...

-E?

A morena suspirou, meneando a cabeça negativamente. – Esqueça. Não é como se pudesse nos levar a algo esta conversa – o olhou de lado antes de acrescentar: - Que tal se fizermos algo produtivo, como terminar a redação de poções? – seu tom era divertido.

-Não, espera - ela ergueu a sobrancelha ligeiramente e Harry deu alguns passos a frente, ao seu encontro, a ponto de quase tocá-la. – O quê – ele fitou todo seu rosto. – Você está bem, não é?

A morena sorriu levemente. – Não se preocupe.

-Hermione – Harry segurou com ambas as mãos o rosto da amiga. - Me diria se nada estivesse certo? Se algo estivesse mal?

-Ora, não se preocupe, Harry.

Os olhos dele fixaram-se nos dela, atraindo-a. – Eu preciso saber – disse devagar, depois de um suspiro. – Eu... _isso_ te machuca?

A jovem não precisou de outras palavras, do acréscimo delas, para entender o que Harry quis dizer. Ela queria que ele não se preocupasse, mas não seria Harry se não houvesse preocupação em suas feições, ela sorriu levemente sob o pensamento, mas logo guardou o riso para si, ciente que essa preocupação machucava a ambos.  
Ela o fitou a procura de qualquer sinal de debilidade, definitivamente... oh, definitivamente não queria machucá-lo. E sabia que de algum modo, Harry se culparia por tudo que estava sentindo.  
Pensou que mentir seria a melhor opção, mas ao fitá-lo outra vez, desistiu. Ele veria se o fizesse agora. Se tentasse enganá-lo. Os olhos dele, seus verdes, estavam fitos em cada traço dela. Buscando sinais. Sinais de hesitação ou omissão. E Harry era por demais bom em detectar suas mentiras. Não era como se fosse boa fingindo, também...

-_O que quer que eu diga?_ – ela murmurou.

-O que mais senão a verdade?

–Você não entendeu, não é? - a jovem expirou. – Eu _não_ sou apenas atraída por você. A minha "atração" por você é o desejo mais profundo do meu coração; desejo este que eu guardava até de mim. O que eu vou fazer, como eu...

-Hermione, sentir-se assim não precisa ser o fim do mundo; veja, eu ainda estou ao seu lado, não é? E nós ainda estamos conversando. Ainda que numa estranha troca de papeis – ele brincou, tocando de leve o cabelo dela. – Sou sempre eu quem está confuso – acrescentou sob o olhar dela. – É legal variar um pouco – disse zombeteiro, abaixando a vista para encontrar a dela, sua mão ao encontro da nuca dela.

A morena o fitou com hesitação.

-_Veja Herms, eu não vou sair do seu lado_ – murmurou tocando sua testa com a dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – _Não deveria dizer isso._

-E por que não?

-Talvez eu acabe por me aproveitar das suas palavras – comentou rindo sem emoção.

-Eu duvido mu-

A morena o silenciou, tocando os lábios dele com os dedos. – Não, não me interrompa. Só eu sei do que sou capaz por você; apesar disto, a última coisa que desejo é ferir sua confiança.

-Não vai acontecer – ele contrapôs, puxando-a novamente para si, num abraço.

Hermione se retraiu. - Por favor, não me toque...

O rapaz franziu a testa, mas se afastou. Só um pouco, seus braços ainda ao seu redor.

-Eu preciso clarear um pouco minhas idéias – ela disse devagar, dispensando ao ambiente, um corredor mal-iluminado, um olhar distraído.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não é o que está fazendo todo o tempo que esteve naquela sala, de fronte ao espelho?

Hermione o fitou e riu – Agora estará observando em análise meus movimentos anteriores?

-Não, essa não é minha área. Agir racionalmente, digo – ele zombou.

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar intrigado, perscrutando-lhe o rosto. Hermione parecia mais confortável em seus braços, apesar de ainda estar quase uma cabeça de distância dele, agora.

Com cuidado, Harry deslizou uma mão pelo rosto dela. - Ron disse que amo você. Que não entende porque eu não posso ver. Parece bem claro para ele - Ele então se aproximou e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa, a morena agarrou sua blusa com uma das mãos, como se incerta se deveria afastá-lo ou aproximá-lo mais.

-Harry...

-Eu não entendo, será que sou mesmo tão cego? Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado, conversar com você. E...

-Pare com isso – ela o repreendeu, interrompendo-o. – Não precisa o fazer.

-Isso o quê?

A morena o fitou com sarcasmo. – Harry, não aja como se fosse uma boba. Eu não quero piedade – ela suspirou fundo. – Gosto de ser sua amiga, e pretendo continuar assim, está bem?

-Não, eu não faria isso. Seria um grande erro. Você também sabe que gosto de ser seu amigo – Harry lhe lançou um olhar sério. – Mas é suficiente?

Hermione comprimiu os lábios antes tornar a dizer:

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Harry visivelmente queria continuar a conversa.

-Ainda preciso terminar minha redação de poções – ela insistiu, antes de andar.

Com mais um suspiro Harry se rendeu, prometendo voltar ao assunto quando possível.

--

-Só me responde uma coisa, e damos o assunto por encerrado, sim?

Hermione sequer retirou os olhos do livro que estava analisando. – Vá em frente.

-Lhe respondi sua dúvida, mas ainda não respondeu a minha.

-Que dúvida?

-Você lembra que ao sairmos da sala onde se encontrava o espelho lhe fiz uma pergunta?

[Flash-back]

_-Bom, eu teria ficado bem mais tranqüila se tivesse um desejo parecido com o seu – murmurou para si a morena, sem emoção._

_Harry fingiu não tê-la ouvido, quando perguntou, com curiosidade. - Qual é a diferença do real para o espelho? _

_Hermione lhe lançou um olhar perspicaz, deixando escapar um sorriso pequeno. – Só lhe responderei se me disser porque me beijou de volta._

[Fim do flash-back]

A morena o fitou profundamente, de tal maneira que Harry sentiu como se estivesse jogando muito sujo e corou por isso.

Hermione suspirou. – A única diferença é que você está entregue, no espelho - Harry deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, fitando-a intrigado. – Deixe-me adivinhar, quer que eu seja mais específica?

O moreno a encarou de maneira estranha e Hermione sorriu com amargura. – Não, eu não vou beijá-lo outra vez, não se preocupe.

-Sequer passou por minha cabeça que o faria – ele contrapôs, lançando-lhe um olhar.

Sem jeito, ao se dar conta que não deixara de encarar a amiga, Harry voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho a sua frente. Em meia hora, sem qualquer interrupção ou comentário, se dispuseram a terminar seus exercícios de poções.

-Terminei meu ensaio. Falta muito para você? – ela indagou olhando-o, dando uma pausa ao recolher seu material para vê-lo.

-Não, Mione. Só preciso fazer uma conclusão.

Ela assentiu. - Estou um pouco cansada... Acho que desta vez não irei te esperar, ok?

Harry se ergueu ao momento, ficando a sua frente. - Hermione, me desculpe.

A morena sorriu. – Por que, exatamente?

-A pergunta que eu fiz – ele gesticulou – Não tinha cabimento.

-Oh... bem, esqueça isso Harry. Eu já o fiz! – comentou com um sorriso fraco.

Harry não parecia convencido. – Não creio que eu possa.

-É o melhor que tem a fazer, esquecer. _Por favor_, podemos parar com esse assunto? – ela perguntou com o menos de emoção e ansiedade que pôde.

-Eu só pensei que... se esclarecêssemos tudo – Harry cortou a si mesmo, ao encontrar outra vez os olhos dela. - Se sentirá melhor assim? - Hermione apenas assentiu. E ele expirou. – Está bem. Mas quero que tenha em mente uma coisa.

-Harry...

O moreno prosseguiu, ignorando o pedido dela. - Você é minha melhor amiga, Hermione. Não vou permitir que afaste. Não vai acontecer – ele contrapôs, puxando-a para si. Seus olhos, muito sérios, fitavam-na, como uma confirmação de suas palavras. – _Não vai_ - insistiu deslizando a mão sobre as costas dela. - _E _eu te amo_._

Com uma risada frouxa Hermione se deixou ficar. Como se suas forças tivessem sumido. – Está bem, Harry – aquiesceu com condescendência, deslizando com carinho uma mão pelo lado do rosto dele. Ela havia entendido. E machucava. - Você é tão doce...

Ele enxergou mais do que deveria. Como podia explicar que não queria vê-la sofrendo assim? Mas era egoísta demais para deixá-la ir, afastando-se dele, para "se curar"?  
Feria a ele também quando ela sofria. E sendo ele a razão de sua dor, parecia ainda mais lacerante.

Harry só hesitou por um segundo, antes de recostar sua boca na dela. Levemente. Castamente. Quase fraternal. A morena estremeceu ao toque, talvez por surpresa; mas não foi capaz de se afastar. Ao contrário.

A principio, Hermione estendeu os braços sobre os ombros do amigo, prendendo-os às costas dele, ela se encostou a ele com cuidado, puxando sua cabeça mais para perto dela, sempre com movimentos leves - como se não quisesse espantar alguma espécie de animal silvestre e arredio de perto de si.  
Depois, aquilo não pareceu suficiente. E, mais forte que ela, uma pressão gostosa e expansiva a obrigou a apertar mais o abraço que oferecia a ele, estando na ponta dos pés; e um impulso ainda mais forte fê-la beijá-lo algumas muitas vezes, muitas mais do que a idéia inicial de Harry de confortá-la - ou o que quer que houvesse planejado fazer.

Com este pensamento, ela se afastou. – _Desculpe-me_ – murmurou.

-Não... – ele retrucou ofegante. – Não. Isso foi _bom_.

Hermione riu suavemente. – Ah Harry – instintivamente os braços dela tornaram a envolvê-lo, desta vez num abraço firme. – _Não faça assim _– sussurrou ao seu ouvido. –_ É por ser você assim, que estou tão encrencada. Amando-o._

"**Eu te amo**

**Você não precisa dizer o mesmo não"**

Fim

---

(1) Rowling, J.K., **Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal**; editora Rocco, 2000, p.179.

N/a³: Tento terminar esta fic desde o inicio de 2008 quando a iniciei, nunca parecia boa o bastante. Eu nunca tinha um fim adequado. E, em verdade, ainda não me parece completa...

Eu pararei aqui (ainda assim) digamos... "por enquanto", e se conseguir idéias para um fim decente, ou até mesmo para uma estória mais interessante, continuo. Ainda assim, espero que tenham se divertido.

Yasmin

PS: o trecho aí encima, é da música "eu te amo, você", interpretada por Marina Lima.


End file.
